Le souffle du feu
by BlackLily1666
Summary: Hermione entamme sa 7ieme année a Poudlard. Elle en a assez de Drago qui l'insulte sens arrêt... qu'est qui lui prend ? elle hai tout de lui mais pourquoi...


Walllut ! je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 :

Hermione était assit sur un banc dans le train qui menait à Poulard. Elle regardait par le hublot et attendait ses amis. Il était absent, il allait être en retard ! Elle soupira et se leva. Elle prit un livre dans sa valise et se rassit. Elle ouvrit le livre à la première page et commença sa lecture. Elle était complètement absorbée par son livre, donc elle ne vit pas ses deux amis entrer. Le professeur Mcgonagall rentra moins de deux minutes plus tard et les convoqua dans le wagon ou était le directeur. Un peu plus tard, Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Elle releva la tête surprisse et regarda dans la porte. Elle vit Drago qui la regardait bêtement.

- Qu'est que tu fait ici Malefoy ? Dégage !

- Potter est pas la ?

Hermione remarqua qu'elle était seul dans la pièce surprise elle dit :

- Euh... non... euh… elle se secoua la tête et dit : Il est la bien sur derrière un coussin pauvre imbécile ! Tu me dérange alors fiche le camp.

- Hey la sang de bourbe tu te la fermes d'accord ? C'est pas moi qui veux parler au cicatriser... c'est Lavande. Je crois qu'elle a un faible pour lui...

- Mes je m'en fiche ! aller va t'en !

- Mes ta gueule ! je veux juste savoir ou il est ?

Hermione s'entait la colère inonder sa tête. Elle se leva claqua son livre le jeta sur le banc et cria a Malefoy :

- Tu vas dégager oui la belette ? J'en est mare de te voir !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai le goût de te gifler Granger !

- Ose me toucher et je vais te faire ravaler le portrait !

Il était maintenant a 2 centimètres l'un de l'autre. La fureur avait emporté Hermione et elle était devenue aussi rouge que Drago. Elle serait les poings et fixait Malefoy d'un regard noir.Elle murmura pour contenir sa colère :

- Va t'en…

Drago la regarda pendant quelque seconde fit volte face. Il marcha quelque temps dans le corridor avant de s'accoter les épaule sur le mur et se frapper la tête en pensant :

_Mes se qu'elle peux être une sale garce ! Une salope! Je devrais la détester ! Mes bien sur que je la haie ! Mes justes de la voir… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime tant… mes mon vieux t'es vraiment un pauvre toqué… Crétin! Crétin! Crétin! Tu l'aimes depuis quoi? La première année? Mon vieux tu est rester se pauvre con qui fiche toujours tout a terre. Tu attires vraiment la poise ! Mais ses elle! La pauvre conne… pourquoi elle est aussi sexy, et belle? C'est yeux… yeux magnifique yeux ! Et une poitrine comme sa ! À en tomber par terre ! J'aimerais tellement sentir ses lèvre chaude sur les mienne…Rhô mes arrête sale con et rentre dans ta cabine avec Crabbe et Goyle... et arrête de pensée a elle ! Bon… je pense toujours a elle… mes faut pensée a quelque chose d'autre... quelque chose d'autre…_

Il entra dans le compartiment et alla voir Goyle et Crabbe. Hermione elle c'était assit et prit sa tête dans ses main pour essayer de se calmer. Elle se dit :

_Il est tellement stupide ! Je le haie !je le haie ! Avec ses yeux acier et ses stupides cheveux blonds… il est con ! Il me fait vomir ! Pourquoi il agit comme sa avec moi? Il veut vraiment que je le tue pendant qu'il dort ? Mes ses pas une mauvaise idée sa ? Hum…_

Elle se rassit et continua sa lecture. Après une bonne demi-heure le train s'arrêta et laissa les élèves sortir du train. Hermione rentra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et vit son hibou rentrer dans la pièce avec vitesse. Il se posa sur son épaule lui tendit une lettre. Elle l'ouvrit et lit le contenu. Elle était convoquée au bureau du Directeur. Elle prit sa valise avec elle et se dirigea vers le grand et vaste bureau. Elle rentra et vit Harry, Ron, Cho Chang, Scott, William et Sandy des élèves de Serdaigle, Manuelle, Craig, Milly, et Benjamin élèves de Poufflesouffle et… Mais bon dieu de merde il était partout cette enfoirer ! Putain… Drago était là avec le capitaine de Quidditch des serpentard et 2 autre joueur de Serpentard. Toute ses personne était les préfet des maisons différentes. Elle les connaisait puisqu'elle avait vécu avec eux durant l'année dernière. Le directeur se leva et dit à Hermione :

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger… je vous est choisit comme préfet en chef cette année... Mademoiselle Chang sera celle de Serdaigle, Milly de Poufflesouffle et Drago de Serpentard…

- Mais merde... dit Hermione subitement. Le directeur marqua une pose et Drago lui lança un regard noir.

- Je vous attendait pour vous montrer vos cambre mademoiselle Granger. Veillez me suivre out le monde.

Après avoir montrer le couloir des préfets normaux le directeur montra le couloir ou se trouvaient les chambres des préfets en chef. Celle d'Hermione se trouvait a coter de Milly et Cho Chang a coter de Drago. Le directeur partit d'un pas léger vers son bureau et laissa les élèves avec leurs valises devant leurs chambres.

- Hermione ? Je voudrait savoir si tu pourrait venir me voir quand tu auras le temps pour les sort que j'ai de la difficulté ? dit Milly

- Mes Milly… les cours ne sont même pas encore commencer ?

- Je veux me prendre d'avance…

- Bien sur je viendrais plus tard. A plus !

Hermione rentra dans sa chambre et admiras… Elle était à la couleur de Gryffondor. Les murs or et tous les meuble rouge. Un immense lit Baldaquin avec des cousins or et rouges et une douillette avec un lion dessus au milieu du mur gauche... Une bibliothèque très vaste sur le mur droit a coté d'un bureau. Un grand divan rouge sur le mur du fond proche de la fenêtre et un immense tapis avec un lion. Une commode proche du lit et un garde robe sur le mur ou la porte se trouvait. Une porte pour la salle de bain entra la bibliothèque et le bureau. Il y avait une cage pour le Hibou que leurs parents lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire. Elle rengea ses vêtement dans la commode et plaça des photo de ses parent et de Harry et Ron sur ses table de chevet. Et s'assit sur le divan et soupira. Il manquait quelque chose dans cette pièce. Il manquait Harry et Ron. D'habitude il venait cogner à sa porte du dortoir des préfets et lui disait de venir avec eux dans le parc. Où juste il rentrait quand il n'y avait personne et tout les trois se parlait et s'amusait comme de vrais meilleurs amis. Il manquait leurs présences. Quand elle leurs répétait sens cesse de faire leurs devoir et qu'il continuait a voler sur leurs balai dans la pièce et de se lancer un ballon mou. Elle se releva et sortit de la pièce pour aller voir Milly. Elle cogna à la porte et attendit. Elle entendit milly courir jusqu'à la porte et lui faire un énorme sourire en ouvrant celle-ci. Elle avait les cheveux blond jusqu, au fesse. Des yeux bleus perçants et une tenu de Pouffsouffle. Elle tenait beaucoup à Hermione. Elle la trouvait super. Elle lui fit un bonjour de la main et l'invita à rentrer.

- Tu veux qu'on révise quoi Milly?

- On pourrait peut-être s'asseoir et parler un peut ?

- D'accord ! dit Hermione enjouer de pouvoir parler avec son amie.

Milly la dirigea vers le sofa jaune qu'elle avait à la même place que Hermione. La pièce était parfaitement pareille a celle d'Hermione sauf les couleur et la belette qu'elle avait sur son tapie et son lit. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit et prit un coussin noir qu'il était sur le sofa. Milly lui dit :

- Alors ? As-tu quelqu'un en vu Hermione?

- Tu veux parler d'un garçon ?

- Oui bien sur dit elle en riant.

- Euh… non je ne croit pas… Il n'y a pas de garçons qui m'intéresse et toi ?

- Ouiiiiiii ! dit elle en se laissant tomber de tout son long sur le canapé. Drago Malefoy !

Hermione sentit son déjeuner monter jusqu'à ses lèvre et dit :

- Quoi ? Tu aimes Drago... Malefoy... dit elle en recommençant avec ses noser.

- Il est tellement sexy et musclé ! Tu la vu sans son chandail dit ? dit elle en se relevant subitement et s'approcher d'Hermione qui avait mit sa main sur sa bouche.

- Non... je ne souhaiterais pas sa pour tout l'or du monde…

- Oh non… moi je l'es vu ! l'année dernière... il se changeait dans la salle de bain des préfet… je suis rentrée et mon dieu qu'il est beau! Son petit coter mauvais garçons me fait craquer !

Hermione roula les yeux et dit :

- Je vais t'en apprendre une bonne dur Malefoy… Il est nul !

- Nul en quoi ? dit elle tout a cou intéresser.

- Nul… en… pensa Hermione. Pour embrasser ! Il est nul !

- Pourquoi tu dit sa ? Tu la déjà embrasser ?

- Non... Lavande me la dit ! Lavande sais tout !

- Ah oui… tu as raison… dit Milly déçu.

Hermione triste de son geste dit :

- Je suis sur que tu as toute tes chance Milly !

- Merci beaucoup ! dit elle en lui souriant.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à 5heure… Ils commencèrent à avoir faim donc ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle quand Drago passèrent devant Milly. Elle failli tomber dans les pommes, Mais Hermione la retint. Elle la laissa aller manger à sa table et rejoint Harry et Ron qui jouait à l'épée avec leurs cuisses de poulet. Elle s'assit à coter de Ron et dit :

- je peux moi aussi me battre ?

- Non ! dit Ron toujours concentrée sur Harry et sa cuisse de poulet. Toi tu es la merveilleuse princesse que Harry doit sauver !

- D'accord dans se cas ! Magnifique princesses… sa me va bien !

Elle continua à regarder Ron se faire battre à plate couture par Harry. Elle sentit un regard froid la fixer. Elle se retourna et vit Que la table des Serpentard la fixait avec pression. Elle les dévisagea et continua a regarder Ron pendant quel commençait a manger. Après son repas Hermione parcouru le couloir pour se rendre a sa chambre. Elle tourna la poigner et mit pied dans la pièce. Elle remarqua le livre encore sur son divan. Elle le prit et le rangea. Soudain quelqu'un cogna a la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et vit avec effroi Drago qui se tenait la sans un mot. Il avait la tête baisser et ne disait rien. Hermione s'impatienta et dit très fort :

- Q'est que tu me veux ?

- Je peux utiliser ta douche?

Hermione surprise dit :

- Pourquoi ma douche ? tu en a une ?

- Bien sur que j'en est une ! elle est boucher… elle ne fonctionne plus. J'ai cogner a la porte des autre mes il n'y a personne. Alors je peux ou non.

- J'ai quoi en échange ? dit Hermione en regardant Drago avec un sourire vicieux.

- Tu as… euh… rien ! aller laisse moi utiliser ta douche !

- Pour que tu mettes de la crasse partout ? non merci !

- Bon d'accord je fiche le camp…

- Non ! attend. Elle prit le poignet de Drago et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Drago regarda la pièce et dit à Hermione toute éberlué :

- Tu sais que tu vient de me faire entré dans ta chambre Granger ?

_Ouais ! Je suis dans sa chambre… Elle est belle pour une chambre de Gryffondor… Elle aussi elle est belle… même très belle… Non Mon vieux arrête s de mater ses seins. J'espère qu'el ne la pas remarquer... oh non !_

- Malefoy ! Arrête de mater mes seins…

- Je les matte pas du tout…

Il avait détourné le regard brusquement et était devenu rouge comme une tomate. Hermione lui lança un regard noir et se retourna. Elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et entendu Drago dire :

- Ouf… il y a bien trop de rouge ici... C'est dégoûtant.

- La ferme Malefoy. Dit sèchement Hermione.

- Le vert c'est bien mieux…

- J'ai dit… la ferme. Dit Hermione sur un ton nonchalant.

Drago la regarda qui marchait toujours vers la bibliothèque.

_Tu doit lui parler aller trouve un sujet de conversation… viiiite !_

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas que sa a faire Granger. Je peux l'utiliser ta douche oui ou non ?

- Bien sur que non !

- Alors qu'est que je vous ici moi ! dit Drago surprit.

- Je voulais te donner….. sa ! dit elle en prenant un livre vert et noir de son armoire.

Elle s'approcha de Drago et lui tendit le livre. Il le prit et lu le titre : Salazar Serpentard.

- Et ? qu'est que sa faisait dans ton armoire?

- Aucune idée… maintenant fiche le camp.

Drago tourna les talons et marcha vers la porte. Il se tourna brusquement vers Hermione et lui dit :

- Oh et… va te faire foutre pour la douche.

Hermione s'arrêta net. C'était l'insulte de trop. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle le regarda comme si elle voulait lui casser le cou et hurla rouge comme une pivoine :

- TA FINI OUI ? DE M'INSULTER ET DE GACHER MA VIE ? J'EN EST PLUS QUE MARE MOI! T'ES JUSTE DE LA VERMINE DRAGO MALEFOY TU T'AMUSE AVEC LA VIE DES GENS COMME SI C'ÉTAIT DES POUPÉE MES J'EN EST MARE ! MARE MARE MARE ! TU MA FAIT SOUFFRIR PENDANS 5 LONGUE ANNÉE ET TU CONTINUE AUJOURD'HUI ? Elle se rapprocha de lui dangereusement qui la fixait surprit d'une tel violence. TU AS FAIT DE MA VIE UN VÉRITABLE ENFER ! TOUT LE MONDE ME TRAITE DE SANG DE BOURBE DANS LES CORRIDOR ! TOUT LE MONDE SE FICHE DE MOI À CAUSE DE TOI ! JE TE HAI DRAGO MALEFOY ET NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE, DE RESPIRER LE MÊME AIR QUE MOI OU DE PENSÉE A MOI ! DÉGAGE !

Elle était enragée. Elle voulait que sa mort. Elle commença à verser des larmes de haine sur son visage qui fixait Malefoy qui restait là. Sens bouger. L'univers avait arrêté de tourner pour lui. Il ne se rendait pas compte de tout le mal qu'il lui faisait. Il avait réellement gâché sa vie. Il était un véritable monstre. Il l'aimait tellement. Il ne voulait as lui faire de mal. Il regarda le plancher et retint les larmes qui lui montaient au visage. Il la regarda une dernière fois et partit de sa chambre. Il alla directement à la sienne et se laissa tomber sur le lit et déposant le livre d'Hermione sur la table de Chevet. Il devait se aire pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre…

_Mon vieux t'es encore plus stupide que je lavait pensée. T'as vu ? Tu lui pourrit la vie… elle peux bien te détester. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire de la peine pour tout l'or du monde. Jamais de la vie…_

Drago ne c'était jamais poser la question pourquoi il l'aimait. Il l'aimait point. C'état celle qui entendait ses pensée… ses rêve et ses fantasmes. Il alla prendre une douche et s'installa dans son lit et réfléchit et culpabilisa toute la nuit.

Hermione était la debout seul dans sa chambre fixait toujours l'endroit ou Drago était il y a peine quelque seconde. Elle se mit à pleurer avec une tel rage qu'elle se jeta sur son lit et enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller et réfléchis.

- Je le déteste… il n'y a aucun autre mot… Je le déteste. Du plus profond de mon âme. Il est tellement sadique avec moi… aucune pitié... je voudrait souhaiter sa mort. Je devrais aller le voir et lui parler. L'insulter comme il ma fait.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre du Serpentard. Tout son mascara avait couler elle avait les yeux rouge de douleur et les poings serrer. Elle fixait la porte du Serpentard. Elle cogna et attendit que Drago vienne ouvrir. Il ouvrit la porte tranquillement et regarda hermione. Il était torse nue avec des pantalon carotter vert et ses boxer blanc dépassait un peux. Il avait une larme sur la joue et les yeux rouges. Il avait pleuré. Hermione surprise de cette larme rentra dans la pièce et dit :

- Drago… je te déteste.

- Tu me la fait comprendre tout à l'heure je croit… dit il en la laissant entrée.

- Non, je veux dire que je veux que tu voit toute la douleur que tu ma fait. Elle monta sa manche et montra le derrière de son bras a Drago.

Son bras frêle était mutilé. Des traces de lame de rasoir fait il n'y a pas longtemps saignait encore. La rage qu'elle avait mit sa peau a rude épreuve. On pouvait aussi lire en haut de son bras : Drago.

Il baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer. Hermione le regarda pleurer et dit :

- Je veux que toute la douleur que je ressent te face souffrir. Comme tu ma fait souffrir. Malefoy… je ne sais pas comment tu fait… tu est toujours la dans mes pensée. Je pense sans cesse a toi. Tu ne me quitte pas… même quand j'embrassait Viktor tu était dans ma tête et ses a toi que je pensait. Peux tu me dire diable comment tu fait ? Si c'est un sort que tu ma jeter s'es nullement le temps de rire.

Il releva la tête et la regarda drôlement. Il lui fit un sourire, et dit tranquillement :

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu m'aimes ?

Elle baissa la manche de son chandail et recula. Si bien qu'el frappa la table qui était juste derrière elle. Elle recommença pleurer en disant a bout de souffle :

- Non… non… non je ne veux pas…. Elle se prit la tête et dit : Je te déteste... pourquoi... pourquoi... non je ne veux pas…

Elle descendit le long du mur et se retrouva assit la tête contre ses genou et les main incruster dans ses cheveux. Drago s'approcha d'elle tranquillement et la prit par les hanches. Il la prit et la souleva pour mettre sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était si légère… elle ne paissait rien. Elle était perdu dans ses pensée elle ne broncha pas qua Drago la prit. Il vit qu'elle ne pouvait tenir debout alors elle la prit dans ses bras complètement il mit son bras autour de son épaule et l'entendit murmurer les yeux dans la lune. Il la déposa dans son lit et ferma les lumières pour la laisser dormir. Elle se réveilla subitement de son rêve et s'assit sur le lit. Elle ne voyait rien et dit :

- Drago? Ou est tu… je en voit rien!

Elle se leva et fit le tour du lit. Elle se retrouva proche du divan mes trébucha et tomba sur le ventre de Drago. Il gémit de douleur et mit ses bras autour des Hanches d'Hermione.

- Je… je suis désoler Malef… Drago. Je ne voulais pas.

- Non pas de problèmes… pourquoi tu t'es levé?

- Je ne veux pas dormir seul… je peux rester avec toi?

- Tu a fini ta crise ?

Elle se mit confortable sur Drago et cala sa tête sur le torse musclé de Drago.

- Drago ?

- Oui?

- Ne m'abandonne pas… je t'en prit.

- Je te le promets…Hermione.

Et teldeux angesil s'endormir coller l'un a l'autre… Il ne faisait plus qu'un et avait enfin découvert l'amour de l'autre.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Vous trouver sa comment ? 


End file.
